


Home

by theroadgoeson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, bcuz its the best sex, feely porn but pwp, idk i just finished the series and i had a lot of feelings, it's domestic and i'm proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: It had been three weeks since Adam had last seen Ronan.  Three weeks since Adam had made the long drive from Georgetown to Henrietta and the Barns.  Three weeks since Adam had found enough time to even breathe.Three weeks was an eternity.
---------------
Adam visits Ronan from college, fluff and sex happens, because that's what you do when you visit your boyfriend from college.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is my first fic in this fandom, but I have a lot more planned.  
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> my tumblr is rat-tarot if you want to find me there.

It had been three weeks since Adam had last seen Ronan. Three weeks since Adam had made the long drive from Georgetown to Henrietta and the Barns. Three weeks since Adam had found enough time to even breathe.

Three weeks was an eternity.

Three weeks ago, Adam had spent a long weekend with Ronan. The TA handling his recitation had gotten sick and cancelled the Friday class. Adam immediately sped away towards the Barns, and so towards Ronan. It had been a lovely weekend, but Adam then had class on Monday, and then classes for the next three weeks. 

The work was relentless and suffocating. He had decided to double major in anthropology and classics and it was killing him. Although he loved the subjects, he was ready for a break. The school calendar granted him a four day weekend.

So now he sped along the highway, working mostly on autopilot. His eyes were exhausted, but he was almost home. He drank a cheap gas station mug of coffee, the weak brew barely keeping him focused. His thoughts kept drifting to Ronan and Opal and the wheat-scented farmhouse. Home.

Adam took the exit off the highway that would lead him there, excitement waking up him up slightly, only growing as he got closer and closer to the Barns.

Adam pulled into the long driveway of the house. He turned off the car and saw Ronan’s silhouette in the window. Ronan had known Adam had a break coming up, and Adam wondered if his boyfriend’s heart drummed with excitement like his own.

Adam walked up the front steps and knocked. He heard scuffling as Ronan got up and opened the door.

Adam leapt into Ronan’s arms. He hugged the other boy tight, face buried in his neck. Ronan did the same, breathing out a happy sigh.

“Hey,” he muttered into Adam’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Adam replied with a grin as he pulled away. He kissed Ronan, grin still on his face, pulling away only when he heard Opal’s hooves running toward them. He crouched down and held his arms out for her as she catapulted towards him. Opal hugged him just as tight as Ronan did.

Adam was home.

 

Adam had arrived in the early evening and so ate dinner with them. He listened to Ronan complain about renovating one of the barns that was particularly damaged. (Years of fucking hail damage, birds and rats nesting everywhere, fucking shitbag douche-sucking vandals somehow found it. I’m gonna dream up a goddamn tracking device and murder their mouthbreathing asses.) His words were sharp, his voice less so, his posture soft and unassuming as he held Adam’s hand under the table.

Adam talked about his classes, his professors, his roommate’s bad habits. (Historical interp is probably my hardest, just because of the reading though. The professor’s strange, but strange like Gansey. My roommate, man, he just won’t wash his fucking cups. It’s just a cup.) His words were unassuming, his voice casual, his smile relaxed and easy.

Opal ate her food but also gnawed on her fork and plate and the sleeves of her sweater. Her eyes were wide, her laugh wild, her body tired after a day of playing and running.

Adam washed dishes while Ronan dried. Opal took this time to tell them both about the animals she played with. (I found this butterfly with one wing smaller than the other. And then there was this rat! All white except for its tail. The tail was black.)

Afterwards, Ronan spooned Adam on the couch, one hand tracing patterns on his stomach, the other combing through his hair. Adam’s eyes drooped while Opal played with dream toys on the floor.

When it was Opal’s bedtime, Adam shook himself awake from his half-sleep and read a story to her. Ronan watched from the doorway, his arms crossed and a genuine smile playing on his lips. His posture shouted contentment.

After Opal had fallen asleep and both boys placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Ronan led Adam back to their bedroom. Ronan kissed Adam gently. His hands rested on his waist while Adam’s wrapped around Ronan’s neck. The kiss was not chaste, and yet it was not meant to arouse. Ronan guided the kiss and let it skirt along the edge of relaxing and deep.

Ronan’s hands lifted up the hem of Adam’s shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off and toss it aside. He allowed himself a brief second to admire his boyfriend’s exposed chest before grabbing one of his own t-shirts from the nightstand and tugging it over Adam’s head. Adam frowned and cocked his head.

“You’re tired,” Ronan replied to Adam’s unposed question. “I’m not gonna fuck you while you’re barely awake.” He said this to keep his concern from sounding too genuine. Adam saw right through it. He smiled softly and kissed Ronan again.  
“Thank you,” he said, sleepiness causing his accent to seep through the words slightly. “I only got four hours last night.”

Ronan shook his head angrily as he tugged down Adam’s pants and began to undress himself. “Fuck school. They give too much work. Don’t they know you gotta fucking rest. I’d tell you to just not do the work but you wouldn’t listen, dumbass.” He spoke the last word like "sweetheart."

Adam smiled fondly and sleepily as he slumped into bed. “I don’t mind. I still get to come back to you.”

Ronan smiled at this, the affection breaking his righteous anger. “Damn right,” he said, crawling under the covers behind Adam. He tugged Adam into his chest and kissed him once more before reaching over to turn off the lights.

 

The morning broke, soft and fuzzy around the edges. The sunlight streamed through the window, basking the half-dressed boys in gold. Ronan woke before Adam, used to waking early and being rested. His arm was pinned under his boyfriend. He didn’t mind.

He loved Adam in the mornings.

In the mornings Adam was soft. His skin felt softer, smoother somehow. Ronan’s eyes traced the freckles on his shoulders down to the freckles on his arms. His hair was feathery. Ronan’s free hand combed through the locks that draped over Adam’s forehead. His lips were open in a soft, sleepy pout, deep breaths whispering between them. Ronan could have kissed Adam, probably without waking him, the boy was so tired, but he didn’t. He just kept combing through his hair, tracing the constellations of freckles. Ronan would destroy the whole world and make it anew for him.

Adam slept; Ronan watched. He would press kisses into Adam’s hair, being careful, and never doing anything more lest he should wake him. Adam got so little time to rest. Even as his arm fell asleep, he didn’t move. He felt his heart soaring. The tangible feel of Adam’s hands curled up against his chest, the feather-light breeze of quiet, sleepy snores tethered him to earth.

 

Adam woke slowly. He had slept dreamlessly. If he thought hard enough, though, he might be able to remember glimpses of Ronan, his lips, his eyes, the lines of his tattoo, his gentle hands, but he wouldn’t be able to tell if those dreams were from that night, or recollections of the nights before. If he dreamt at all, nowadays, it was of Ronan.

He blinked awake to the sun glinting off of Ronan’s shoulder. He noticed that his boyfriend had angled them so the sun would not shine directly into his face, but the glint of sunlight off of Ronan’s skin was bright enough.

Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Ronan kissed his forehead. “Morning,” he said, voice low and gentle.

Adam mumbled and buried his face in Ronan’s chest. Ronan just held him tighter.

“’s bright,” Adam muttered.

“But you look so good in the sunlight. It’s where you belong.”

Over the course of their still-young relationship, Ronan had become more susceptible to these kinds of comments: offhand and adoring. Some days they would roll of his tongue like swear words.

Ronan gently guided Adam’s hands away from his face and looked at him intently, as though he had not just spent hours doing so. He tilted Adam’s chin slightly toward the window so the sun shone on him. “Beautiful,” he whispered, almost to himself.

It was too early for Adam to be blushing like this.

Ronan smiled, a sweet thing only Adam was privy to. Sweet, adoring, gently, but with an edge around the corners. It was his goal to make Adam blush, to make him feel worshiped.

He kissed him deep.

He kissed him devoutly.

He kissed him gently.

He kissed him like religion.

 

To this day Ronan savored every kiss with Adam. This time he worked slowly, soft kisses metamorphosing into deep ones with Ronan carefully running his tongue along Adam’s lips, waiting for that open-mouthed sigh of permission. Their tongues tangled. Adam bit and tugged gently at Ronan’s bottom lip, fully awake now, hands running up and down Ronan’s sides.

Ronan rolled on top of Adam and trailed his kisses along his jaw. They were worshipful and messy, wet in a way that raised goosebumps on Adam’s arms and tented the front of his boxers.

“Fucking beautiful,” Ronan whispered into Adam’s good ear, pausing to nip at the earlobe.

Adam gasped softly, his hands still wondering over whatever part of Ronan they could reach. “I missed you,” he whispered, accent thick and voice breathless.

Ronan rested his hand on the side of Adam’s neck, thumb tracing the underside of his jaw. “I missed you too.”

Adam dragged Ronan back down for another kiss, verging on desperate. Ronan worked his shirt off of Adam and kissed along his collarbone. He bit Adam’s shoulder lightly before working his way back up his neck.

Adam was whimpering breathless, eternally grateful that Ronan was already shirtless so he could trace the lines of his stomach and chest. Adam moaned when Ronan sucked marks into his skin, sobbed when Ronan mouthed and nipped and licked at his nipples, cried out softly when Ronan stroked him through his boxers.

Ronan wanted Adam a mess and Ronan was good at getting what he wanted.

 

Ronan had been so focused on Adam, he barely noticed the growing wet spot on his own underwear. He whispered praises to Adam (You’re so good, so beautiful. I missed you so much—missed this), huffed out breathless laughter when Adam arched into him, but he didn’t moan until Adam started rutting against him.

Despite how hot he found this, he pressed Adam’s hips back to the bed, tracing circles with his thumbs. Ronan gasped softly. Looking down on Adam like this, his hair mussed with sleep and sex, his lips swollen and parted, chest heaving with his panting, eyes bright and trained on Ronan, pupils blown wide, he felt his heart break and grow three sizes and shoot out of his chest and soar into space all at once.

Ronan groaned and bent to press kisses all along Adam’s stomach, tugging his underwear down to trail the kisses down the V to Adam’s dick. “How’d I ever get so lucky,” he murmured against Adam’s skin.

Adam whimpered. “I love you,” he said, his hand rising to rest on the back of Ronan’s head.

Ronan turned to kiss the palm of Adam’s hand and tugged down his boxers. He guided two of Adam’s fingers into his mouth, locking eyes with him and stroking his dick. Adam moaned brokenly at the sight.

“Fuck, Ronan,” he groaned, fighting the urge to arch into his boyfriend’s touch.

Ronan huffed a laugh around his fingers and stroked Adam so slowly and gently like the worst kind of tease. Adam whimpered as Ronan pulled away from his fingers only to spread his legs, raising his knees up, and press kisses along his thighs, all the while glancing up at him. Ronan worked his kisses up towards Adam’s dick, stopping just short of it. Adam let out a sob.

“Either fuck me or blow me, I swear to god, Ronan,” he said, voice low and gravelly.

“Well when you ask so nicely,” Ronan replied. And yet, all he did was stroke Adam more firmly.

Adam moaned brokenly and arched into his boyfriend’s grip. Ronan pressed him back down firmly before bending to swirl his tongue around the tip of his dick, moaning softly at the taste. Adam whimpered and tried to raise his hips, but Ronan held him still. Ronan pressed open mouth kisses, wet and sloppy, down his length. At the bottom he sucked on Adam’s balls with a moan. 

Adam was writhing under Ronan, one hand on the back of his head, the other gripping the sheets. “P-please, Ronan,” he sighed.

Ronan was smirking as he pulled away to kiss Adam’s thigh. “Please what?”

Adam whimpered at the absence of Ronan’s mouth on his cock. “Please fuck me. I’ve missed you so much, I need it.”

Ronan grinned and moved to kiss Adam gently. “I know. On your knees.” 

Adam rushed to obey, elbows on the bed, ass in the air, while Ronan fumbled in the drawer for lube. Ronan’s underwear was suffocating so he tore them off as though they had personally offended him. He lubed up two of his fingers and teased at Adam’s entrance.

“Remember to breathe,” he said softly, massaging circles into Adam’s hips with his free hand.

Adam huffed. “I’ve done this before, asshole. Just get in me.”

Ronan mumbled, “I’m never appreciated,” sarcastically as he carefully pressed one finger in, pausing at the second knuckle to let Adam adjust. After a few moments he worked the entire length of the finger in and started moving it, listening to Adam’s breathy moans to figure out when to put in the second. He scissored his two fingers, his dick responding to Adam’s gentle whining. Adam’s own dick was red and leaking precum.

Ronan bent to bite one of Adam’s ass cheeks with a low growl as he pressed in a third finger. He moved them in and out, moaning at the way Adam reacted when they brushed against his prostate.

Adam was breathless and desperate. He gripped at the pillows and sobbed breathlessly. His chest was flushed and his dick twitched as he pressed back on Ronan's attentive fingers. He wanted so desperately to stroke his cock, but he knew Ronan would swat his hand away as soon as he tried. And so he contented himself with fucking himself on Ronan’s fingers.

Ronan pulled out suddenly and Adam whined at the absence looking back at him imploringly. Ronan smiled softly and turned Adam on his back. “Wanted to see you,” he mumbled against Adam’s jaw.

Adam whimpered and kissed Ronan desperately. “I love you,” he sighed against the other’s lips. 

Ronan reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, never breaking the kiss, and blindly rolled it on. He lubed up his cock, whimpering softly at the feel, having refrained from touching himself this whole time. He hitched up Adam’s legs and pulled away from the kiss to watch him while he pressed in ever so slowly. He whined through his teeth and choked out praises mixed with swearing until he finally bottomed out.

Adam was breathless beneath him and reached up to stroke Ronan’s arm. “Move,” he implored. “You won’t hurt me.”

That was all it took, then Ronan was hunched over Adam, mouthing at his neck and jaw while his hips ploughed into him. Adam was arched off the bed, nearly every thrust hitting that sweet spot. He clung to Ronan, his short nails digging crescents into his back, red marks mingling with the black of his tattoo.

Ronan was moaning and whispering into Adam’s good ear. “Mine. All mine. Fuck, Adam, you’re so beautiful. So fucking beautiful.”

Adam, in turn, was whining brokenly, accent and ecstasy making the words almost unintelligible. “Please, Ronan. Fuck just like that. Faster, faster, please. Touch me, please, I need it.”

Ronan did and within a few strokes, Adam was coming with a sob that Ronan swallowed with a kiss while he stroked him through the orgasm. Adam was arched off the bed and Ronan was holding him, and within a few seconds he was coming too. Ronan’s babbling curses mixed with Adam’s name as he rode out his own orgasm.

Eventually, after a few seconds or a few hours, Ronan collapsed on top of Adam. His lips trailed lazy kisses over Adam’s cheek. Adam sleepily traced the lines of Ronan’s tattoo.

“Mornin’,” Adam said, nuzzling Ronan’s neck.

Ronan huffed a laugh, “Morning,” and pulled out of Adam. He tugged off the condom, knotted it, and tossed it in the trash bin by the bed. He grabbed a wet wipe from the nightstand and cleaned off Adam before curling around him protectively and nuzzling his hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Adam replied.

He was home.


End file.
